


I Don't Want to Spend One More Christmas Without You

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gift Fic, Holidays, One Shot, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: Marie hadn't spoken to JC Chasez since she was nineteen. She's twenty-one now and her past literally comes knocking on her door during the holiday season.Will two lovers get a second chance? Can JC forgive Marie for the secret she's kept from him?Merry Christmas 2017, Marie!





	I Don't Want to Spend One More Christmas Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. This never happened. JC Chasez doesn't have a kid and I don't own a Timeturner, Delorean, or a TARDIS, my screen name be damned.
> 
> Disclaimer II: I don't own the song 'I Don't Wanna Spend One More Christmas Without You'. I'm not even sure what *NSYNC album it is on. (Beta Note: It was on an album called Platinum Christmas, produced by Jive Records in 2000 with 16 different artists.)
> 
> Thank you to Meghan for beta reading this story.
> 
> Merry Christmas 2017, Marie!

**CHRISTMAS EVE 2002**

“Allie, no ma'am.” Marie got the one-year-old's attention as she toddled towards the Christmas tree.

The baby giggled and fell to sit on her butt. It was the little girl's go-to move when she was caught doing something naughty.

Marie shook her head and chuckled. “You're a little ham... just like your daddy.”

Too bad the brunette toddler with the piercing blue eyes would never know the man.

Marie had met her daughter's father while on tour singing back-up for the boyband, *NSYNC. Joshua “JC” Chasez was one of the band's lead singers. He was five years older than her but their shared loved of reading and jazz music had made them fast friends. Marie had quickly fallen for her older friend and they had ended up falling into bed together on the day of her nineteenth birthday which also happened to be the last night of the tour. Not wanting to face JC's rejection in the morning light, Marie had slipped out of his bed before he awoke. When she found out she was pregnant a month and a half later, she hadn't called and told him. She had simply taken off for her hometown of Warren, Michigan. A baby would have destroyed his teen idol status and wrecked his career. She loved him too much to let that happen.

She walked to the mantle and switched on the radio. The local alternative rock station had switched to a holiday format for the season.

The doorbell ringing took her by surprise. She wasn't expecting anyone. Her parents were on a holiday cruise and her older brother was with his girlfriend's family in Maine for Christmas.

Opening the front door, she came face to face with JC Chasez. Fate had decided to give her the middle finger for Christmas it looked like.

“Jace...?” She resorted to her nickname for him as she tried not to freak out.

JC lived in Orlando and his family was in Maryland. What the hell was he doing in Michigan on Christmas Eve?

JC had a hard look on his face that was colder than the snow falling around him as he held up a folded piece of paper. “When I hired a guy to track down an old friend... I really wasn't expecting this.” He shoved the paper into her hands.

Unfolding the paper with shaking hands, Marie found herself holding a copy of Allie's birth certificate.

“Allison Holly Chasez.” JC growled, “why didn't you tell me?”

Marie stepped aside to allow him room to enter. “Come in before you turn into a damn popsicle.”

She led him back to the living room. When he laid eyes on his baby girl for the first time, the hard expression morphed into one of tenderness and awe. For a moment, it was as if Marie didn't exist as JC got to his knees on the floor and let their daughter crawl into his lap.

Finally, JC spoke. “Why?” The pain in his voice almost had Marie sobbing but she held it together.

“I was the one who didn't think about birth control and I didn't want to hurt your career.” Marie crossed her arms over her chest. She moved to sit on the couch.

JC looked at her like she was insane before scooping Allie up and moving to sit beside her. “Birth control was on BOTH of us. I knew you were a virgin and probably weren't on anything and I made love to you without a condom anyway. And my career? Do you really think I'd choose fame over you and our daughter? Seriously, Marie... that was *NSYNC's last tour anyway. Justin's going solo and so am I.”

“What do I have to do with anything?” He had her all sorts of confused.

JC actually chuckled as Allie snuggled into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder just as fate decided to show off further and five familiar voices came drifting from the radio.

“ _This is the time of year, that we learn to give,_

_And the greatest gift is in learning to forgive._

_We will have the best time that we ever knew,_

_If you forgive me and I forgive you...”_

“Why do you think I was looking for you to begin with?” JC stood and laid a now sleeping Allie in her playpen next to the Christmas tree. “I love you, Marie.” He turned to look at her. “You never treated me like some sort of god because I was famous. The money, cars, nice houses... they never meant anything to you. You were my friend because you actually liked me for me. I thought that night was just the beginning for us, princess. You know me... I've never been the hit it and quit it type. I don't do casual. The moment I had some free time from recording, I started looking for you. I don't hire private investigators to go looking for women I don't love.”

“You love me?” Marie got to her feet and moved to stand directly in front of him.

“ _I don't want to light a fire,_

_Unless it will warm your heart._

_I'm playin' no holiday songs,_

_I need you to sing your part._

_And, baby, if I could have just one wish come true,_

_I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you.”_

“Of course I do, baby.” He pulled her into his arms and she didn't put up a fight.

“I'm an idiot.” She buried her face into his shoulder. “I thought you'd think of our night together as a mistake.”

“Best night of my life.” JC laid a kiss on her temple. “Until I woke up alone that is.”

She pulled back to look at him. “I really don't know what to say...” she admitted shyly.

JC brought his hands down to rest on her hips. “You could start with 'I love you too'.”

Marie chuckled and there were tears in her eyes when she said, “I love you too, Jace.”

“Thank goodness.” JC's lips came down on hers in a kiss that was equal parts tender and possessive.

  
  


**CHRISTMAS MORNING 2004**

“Okay, there's one more gift under the tree for daddy. Allie, you wanna grab it, baby girl?”

Marie watched with a smile as her three-year-old daughter grabbed a red envelope from under the tree and went and handed it to her father.

As soon as her husband opened it and saw the grainy ultrasound photo, he looked up at her with a surprised and happy smile on his face. “For real, baby?”

“For real.” She nodded happily. “What do you say daddy, feel like being there from the start this time around?”

JC's answer was to pull her close for a kiss.

  
  


**FINIS**

[ _**MY WEBSITE** _ ](http://www.badwolfrose.com)


End file.
